Ruby Gloom City of Panic
by Sombre Girl
Summary: The gang is going to Paris to meet Ruby's fashionable witch cousin,Jealousy.But when Peter accidentally insults someone,the gang will have to take the problem in court!Why won't this computer save it properly?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Gloom City of Panic

Author's Note Do not worry!I promise that I will complete my 2 stories,'Mighty Mount Miserable' and 'No time for History'.I am still doing my research on Mount Kilimanjaro and on Vikings!Please wait patiently,thank you very much.I do not own the characters,especially Jealousy!Martin Hsu does!Thank you for creating Ruby Gloom,Martin Hsu!

Scene 1

Location:Airplane Ruby:This is amazing!First,we get to climb Mount Miserable and now we get to go to Paris!

Skull Boy:(He talks to them through the announcer from the pilot's seat since he is flying the plane)But you still have to go back once they clean the school from the mess Frank and Len made!

Frank:It was by accident!Besides,the blender Peter gave us was the best thing since slice bread!As long as you don't forget to put the lid on when you are making healthy soup like tomato soup,you will NOT 'redecorate' the school and have vampires going thirsty!

Len:There was a time when there was no bread?

Peter:Forget about bread!I'm still surprised at the fact that Skull Boy can actually build an A380 airbus when it was only built in June 1994 and have yet to tell him about it!It's like he was the inventor of it!I mean,look!(Peter shows the blueprint of the A380 airbus that Skull Boy built)It is exactly 73 meters and has a wing span of 79.8 meters!It even has a bar,a gymnasium and a duty-free shop!(shows the picture of the bar,the gymnasium and the shop)How come nobody knew about it?(throws his hands up in the air with frustration)

Skull Boy:(still talking through the announcer)Actually,once I think I am not related to a long line of flight engineers,I will destroy it!You can take a picture of the Skeleton Flight if you want or you can take it back to the future!

Peter:Really?Thanks!

Misery:(she arrives from the front)Err...Ruby,you might have to help Skull Boy!

Ruby:What do you mean,Misery?Misery:Well,I was getting a vomit bag when I saw Iris going to the...

Skull Boy:(still speaking through the announcer calmly)This is your captain speaking we have a slight problem here but do not the meantime,I would like to say...,(in a panic tone)"PLEASE HELP ME GET IRIS OUT OF THE...(Iris grabs the microphone away from him)

Iris:Are we there yet?How much longer?

Ruby:Somehow,it's going to be a long journey!

Thank you once again,Martin Hsu!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Gloom City of Panic

Author's Note:Please forgive me for the first chapter!When I posted my story,that's how it was!I will try to post the chapter again!I hope you accept my apologies!Please review and tell me how I can improve!Thank you for your feedback!

Scene 2

Location(s):The Boulogne Woods and Jealousy's apartment

Skull Boy:Well after crashing into a tree in the Boulogne Woods thanks to Iris,I will have to build another airplane!It will take 6 days!(he grabs the engine which is burnt but it turns to ashes)Make that 7 days!

Ruby:Don't worry,Skull Boy!If we work together,we will finish it in no time!But first,we ought to go to my cousin's house and my cousin,Jealousy will open the door with her key and she happens to be standing on my right!

Jealousy:(She appears in a flash of light and snaps her fingers angrily)Maggots!

Ruby:(giggles)You can never surprise me,Jealousy!Everyone,meet my fashionable cousin,Jealousy!

Jealousy:(she says in in an unenthusiastic tone and quickly)Yeah,yeah,yeah!Hi!Let's go!I really need to go back to school!(she snaps her finger and in a flash of light,they appear in Jealousy's 's full of fabric,sketches of her sassy designs,books on fashion and spools of thread and ribbon.)I'll meet you at the cafe',cuz!(She hugs Ruby and disappears in a flash of light.)

Ruby:Well,that's Jealousy!She always zapping around from place to place!In fact,why don't you press one of these buttons!(she takes out a remote from her pocket)

Len:OH!Press the red button,maybe it will give us a new guitar!

Frank:Len,I bet that will NOT happen and why in the world would we need a new guitar?

Iris:While those two are arguing,I'm just going to press this button.(presses a green button and they suddenly begin to bounce around the house)

Len:Does that mean we do not get to press the red button?Everyone:(they land in different bedrooms)

Skull Boy:Well,that's a different way of escorting guests to their rooms and I like it!(a guitar falls out of the sky and hits his head)Ow!(faints)

Len:You know what you have to do Frank when you loose a bet!

Frank:Uh-oh!


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Gloom

City of Panic

Author's Note:I will try to follow Dark-and-Dawn's advice!Keep up the good work!Please review and tell me how I can improve!I beg you!

Scene...I mean,Chapter 3

Location:The Right Bank of the Seine river or the La Rive Droite

As they walk around the La Rive Droite,Frank groans in frustration at the fact that he was wearing a cap that screams the words 'Baby Brother' on his head and having to suck on a pacifier."I can't believe I lost!"he moaned and dragged his feet friends' giggles were adding fuel to the fire burning inside Ruby was not laughing her head off unlike him her most friendly smile she tried to console him by saying,"Just try to think of the things that make you happy and it will be over!"

Wiping away the tears streaming down her checks caused by laughing too much and clearing,Jealousy said,"I'm glad that I was allowed to leave Femme Fatale Fashion Academy for a while!"

"Well,I'm glad we can spend the rest of the day having fun together!"

As the two cousins chatted away,Peter nudged Skull a soft voice,almost barely audible,he whispered,"Do you think I should tell Jealousy that I am not,well,you know,from this century?I really need to know who created the Eiffel Tower!And where the Louvre is?"

And who is that man playing the Cabrette horribly?"

"I think you should only tell her if you accidentally slip out a 25th century word."Skull Boy replied."Speaking of which ,what is a weather control pad?".

Peter mentally slapped himself for blurting out that 'foreign' word to them,especially since that was NOT a 19th century fact,that was how his identity became exposed to the gang which he is now part of the gang.

"All I can tell you is,the Eiffel Tower is horrible!"Skull Boy exclaimed,throwing his hands up in the air.

Peter was not surprised when he heard Skull Boy's sighed and mumbled under his breath,"I am definitely in the period when the people hate the Eiffel Tower."

"To be honest,my possible uncle,Guy De Maupassant,a French novelist,also hated the Eiffel Tower!

"Yay!Skull Boy's persona of the day!"Peter clapped his hands like an excited baby.

The sound of a record being scratched is heard and Skull Boy looks at Peter questioningly."Do I say it that often?"

Peter was strung out with he said the wrong thing,it would affect the future and you can say "Sayonara!"

to poor Peter."Maybe,maybe!"Trying to change the subject,he asked Skull Boy"Anyway,why do you like Guy De Maupassant?From what I heard he's rude,sloppy,idiotic and..."As he continued to rattle on,he did not realise that he was criticizing Guy De Maupassant...right in front of him!

Sombre Girl:I do not know why Guy De Maupassant hated the Eiffel Tower!


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby Gloom

City of Panic

Author's Note:What is 'vampire' in French?

Chapter 4

"WHY AM I IN JAIL?"Peter screamed as he clutched the railings of his cell.

He could feel the cool metal handcuffs on his hands."Guy De Maupassant overheard your conversation with Skull Boy and thought you were criticizing him!He hauled you over to the Literature Jail and now,we have to appeal to the Writer's Court so you don't have to spend 8 years here!Though,at least you can skate around your cell with those free skateboards they gave you if you are declared guilty!"Iris replied."I do not even know how to ride a skateboard!"Peter said before letting out a long moan.

"I tried to get a lawyer but he came down with meningitis!"Skull Boy mentioned."But what is the big deal with meningitis?It is so minnor!I mean,all you get is a headache,neck stiffness,rashes,high fever and periods of unconsciousness!"That is much better than letting lightning strike you!"Misery complained while tutting in disappointment."Great!What am I going to do?"Peter screamed in frustration."It is like being condemned to Frank's breath which smells like garlic bread!"."Peter,the only way to get out of here is to have hope in yourself!Believe in what you can't see and you can celebrate in victory!Besides,you have us to support you!"Ruby advised."You really say the right things,mum!Peter said before catching himself."What?"Ruby exclaimed at the top of her voice."I mean,that is why my mum really admires you for your upbeat look!"Peter plastered a fake smile to avoid was when the security officers came in,dragging Peter into the court."So,tell them I didn't mean it!"...

In Court

"Your honor,I charge Peter the...er...what are you?"asked Guy De Maupassant."I am a human boy!Is this becoming a running gag?"Peter complained."Alright,I charge Peter the human boy with insulting me for no rhyme of reason!"To emphasize his point,Guy De Maupassant slammed his fist on the lectern.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby Gloom

City of Panic

"And how do you propose to this serious charge?"the judge asked.

"By offering this recording as evidence!"Guy De Maupassant answered,whipping out a recorder.

He pressed 'Play' and the first few words they heard were"From what I know,he's rude,sloppy,idiotic..."

"There!Proof!"he said,crossing his arms.

"And how do you respond to these allegations,Peter the Boy?"the judge asked as the jury began to talk.

"Actually,I do not have a lawyer!..."Peter replied in an awkward tone.

"In that case,Peter is innocent!"the judge declared,hitting the stand with his gavel.

"Sir...you WHAT?"everybody said at the same time.

"If...!he said as everybody groaned in frustration.

"We'll get whatever you release him!"Skull Boy said.

Despite being a few thousand years apart,Peter and him were close friends.

"That cute little red-haired girl becomes my son's best friend...!"he requested,pointing at Ruby.

"Why not?It is nice to make new friends!"Ruby said as if it was no big deal.

"And kisses him after a date!"

Ruby had the grace to blush.

Jealousy's jaw dropped.

Iris,who was roller-skating around the court actually stopped.

Peter and Frank and Len's eyes goggled.

Misery was shocked,her eyes widening in evesteep piped back before lightning could strike her.

Normally,she loves lightning.

But Skull Boy took it the worst.

He was tingling with an emotion Jealousy usually has which was...well,jealousy.

He clenched his fists in anger and his face was crimson red,thinking he might actually be changing into a bear with a sore head.

"You cannot do that!"he growled menacingly at the judge,"That is completely against the law!".

"Read the rules!"the judge said as he smiled vindictively and laughed in his high-pitched voive before coughing to clear his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby Gloom

City of Panic

The gang felt completely out of the place here.

There they were,sitting at a corner table with gleaming cutlery on clean tablecloths and a silver candle casted its flickering light on them.

A fountain played in the corner.

They had starched napkins on their laps and were dressed at their best,considering this is a five-star restaurant with waiters in crisp black uniforms cruising between tables and fussing over the elagantly dressed diners.

The judge watched Ruby like a hawk as she sat next to his son who is the prince of the flowers.

Ruby was wearing a halter-neck black dress created by Jealousy.

Jealousy knew it would flatter Ruby's fair complexion.

In truth,Ruby felt that she wouldn't wearing the dress if it was to impress Skull Boy.

And if she remembered correctly,she was supposed to be a friend to his son,not his date.

But it was the only way to prevent Peter from going into writers' jail.

And Ruby would do whatever it takes to help her future friends made up her world.

Even with a golden crown adorned with delicate daisies,he was as tall as Ruby's thumb.

"So do you like your vanila ice-cream with rose petals,my fair lady?"he asked into a golden microphone so that Ruby could hear him.

"I'm so jealous!None of my dates ever brought me here!"Jealousy huffed as she attacked her pasta.

"You're not the only who is jealous!"Peter said as he glanced at Skull Boy who was glaring at the prince.

If looks could kill,the prince would have died on the spot.

Peter let out a long sigh and stopped plunging his spoon into his small mountain of chocolate ice-cream before preceding to what he wanted to say.

"This is all my fault,if I didn't criticize Guy De Maupassant,Ruby would not be dating the prince of flowers,

Skull Boy would not have broken 3144 spoons,

Misery would not be burning her ravioli with lightning bolts,

Iris would stop complaining to the restaurant manager about boring this place is

and Frank and Len would stop pigging out at the salad bar!"

He did not realize he was increasingly infuriating Skull Boy with each sentence.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"he said.

This caused a lot of people who were eating or conversing with their friends to stare at him with their jaws dropped.

Some of them even gave him black looks.

"Ermm...this a very private conversation."Skull Boy said as his cheeks turned pink.

The people still continued to stare at him.

"A VERY private conversation...?".

No change.

With his arms akimbo he yelled,"Can you PLEASE turn around and ignore us?".

After what seemed like an eternity they did but not without moaning.

One of them even said to her husband,"Gee,I hope when we have kids,they don't turn up like him...!".

Not hearing her,he gave a tongue-lashing to the judge.

"Peter is completely innocent and did not mean to offend Guy De Maupassant so there is no need for Ruby to go on a date with your son!Besides,I thought he is already engaged to Thumbelina?"

"It was broken after I tried to change her name to Maia...!"the prince said.

Seeing his crumpled face,Ruby felt sorry for him.

Now she understood why his father wanted her to date though she was 14 and he was,in human years,1200 years old.

"I agree with Skull Boy!"Iris said.

She stood up and placed her hands

"Me too!"Misery declare,pushing awather burnt ravioli.

"Count us in!"Frank said.

"YEAH!"By then the entire gang stood up.

"Fine,but Peter needs a lawyer who is at least 18 years old before he is judged!"

He knew he had hit them below the belt when he saw Peter's jaw dropped.

Again,Peter let out a long sigh.

"I guess I have no choice!Frank and Len will have to be my lawyer!"He admitted.

"WHAT?"Frank and Len exclaimed.

"We are doomed!"Jealousy said as she slapped herself on the forehead.

Ruby put her hand on her shoulder and said,

"We have to have faith in all,if you think they can,there will lots of great surprises!"

"That's what my great,great,great aunt said before getting hit by a car."Misery recalled.

"I hope you're right...!Iris said.

"Peter is innocent because..."Frank began scratching his ear he tried to think of an answer.

"...because he is innocent?"Len finished the sentence

Skull Boy nearly banged his skull against the table.

They looked at Ruby for support.

Sensing their discomfort,Ruby gave them a thumbs-up sign.

Now brimming with confidence,Frank continued,"Actually sir,one look at Peter and you can tell that he is a well-mannered would he need to say negative things about Guy De Maupassant?"

"Yeah!He said many people think that he is sloppy,rude and other bad was just saying what other people that he really meant it!"Len added.

The judge looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

He muttered angrily,"Peter is...innocent."


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby Gloom

City of Panic

The hum of the engines of Skull Boy's aeroplane could be heard as Jealousy hugged Ruby.

"Your friends are actually...quite fun."Jealousy admitted.

"I told you will like them!Anyway,I'll miss you!"Ruby said as hugged her tighter.

Even though Ruby's face was carefully averted from her,Jealousy caught a glimpse of the tears glistening on her cheeks as she left.

"Oh,by the way,did I tell you that I am now going to Gloomsville High?"Jealousy asked,batting her eyelashes innocently.

Ruby's heels screeched to a halt and she turns back,her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Really?"Ruby desperation was evident in her rising tone.

"Yup!"Jealousy confirmed.

Both of them shrieked at the top of their voices.

Covering his ears,Peter asked Skull Boy,"Why do girls shriek?".

"One of the mysteries of the world,Peter!"

He switched on the engine and it roared to life.

The propeller began spinning rapidly.

With his right hand,he pushed in the throttle gently while his left hand gripped the control worked the rudder pedals.

The gigantic plane took off and they soared into the skies.

Grey clouds streaked across the day promised rain,much to everyone's delight.

"Er...must you really describe the scene like that?"Skull Boy asked the author.

"Yes"I replied.

Please review if you agree with me.


End file.
